


An Aces High

by valiant_muffin



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Just two Bros making out, M/M, erotic glove removal, harry is a bit of a dumbass, top!kim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiant_muffin/pseuds/valiant_muffin
Summary: The things that get you going have changed now.Three months after Martinaise, three months of working with Kim (not as partners though, Jean’s your partner and he won’t let you forget it again) and the things that just get you, set your sometimes stuttering heart into overdrive, have changed.
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 33
Kudos: 192





	An Aces High

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to write a slow burn for these two, but I got impatient and banged this one out first haha I hope you enjoy!

The things that get you going have changed now.

Three months after Martinaise, three months of working with Kim (not as partners though, Jean’s your partner and he won’t let you forget it again) and the things that just  _ get _ you, set your sometimes stuttering heart into overdrive, have changed.

Thinking about your next hit of speed or the bottle of Commodore Red to drown yourself in used to be the only thing keeping your infernal engine going. You would practically tremble, imagining the much needed nothingness that’d consume you when you finally got your hands on the latest vice.

Those are nothing now compared to catching the scent of Kim’s aftershave when you’re near him or hearing the exasperated, yet clearly amused tone of his voice when he speaks to you. Can you even explain what you feel when you see a flash of orange, immediately hoping it’s that now familiar bomber jacket of his?

You’re in deep, Harry boy.

The thought burns through you as you’re in Kim’s Kineema, trapped in the motor carriage tenderly cared for by his hand.

He is currently giving you a lift home. It was a lucky coincidence that you caught him as you were leaving, with it turning out you both just wrapped up your own harrowing cases and were both looking forward to a day off tomorrow. Kim, being the good guy he is, decided to give you a head start on yours by saving you time walking home.

Unfortunately your thoughts are quickly heading south instead of the direction of gratitude, but you can’t help it.

Your senses latch on to the fact that you’re surrounded by Kim’s presence after what feels like an eternity since you’ve last seen him, although the rational part of your brain tells you it’s only been a couple of days.

Does he miss you, you think? Does he miss having you by his side like you do?

The Kineema pulls to the curb in front of your apartment and you barely notice. Kim turns to you, his expression obscured by the dying afternoon sunlight glinting off his glasses. You can barely make out the slight smile on his lips, “Have a good night, detective.”

“Kim…” you can’t hold it in, you have to say something. Your hands curl against your legs.

He makes an inquiring noise with a raised eyebrow. He’s listening, it’s time to say what’s on your mind.

Direct is good. Probably? “I think we should make out.”

“What,” he says. The word is flat, less of a question and more of a statement. Maybe try clarifying that thought of yours, detective?

“I- uh, want to kiss you.”

Kim says nothing at that. A line was crossed. You’re half expecting him to throw you out onto the street.

That’s cool. Alright, time to exit this conversation you’ve made awkward because you couldn’t keep it in. You take a deep breath to remember the Kineema because you’re pretty sure Kim’s never going to allow you back inside ever again. 

Your hand is on the door handle when he grabs the lapel of your blazer.

“You  _ really _ just say anything, don’t you?”

He doesn’t wait for a reply before he pulls you forward and your lips crash together.

It’s a bit awkward at first, like you don’t quite fit together. In your defense, you’re not used to this, kissing Kim, kissing anyone really, it’s been an embarrassingly long time. Your nose accidentally bumps into his glasses. Luckily, you’re quick on the uptake and eventually get the hang of it. Your hand finds its way to the back of his head. You feel his hair between your fingers and almost get lost in the sensation.

You thought his aftershave sent you for a trip? Actually tasting him is almost a religious experience for you. You kiss him as if he’s your lifeline (which probably hits too close to home, but you’re too busy minding where your teeth and tongue are to think too hard about it at the moment.)

His hand travels from your lapel to your neck, the texture of his gloves raising goosebumps across your skin. You reach beneath his bomber jacket, pulling at his shirt so you can feel his warmth beneath your fingertips because you  _ need _ to feel it when suddenly, he pulls back. Oh shit,  _ fuck _ , did you—

“We are  _ not  _ having sex in the motor carriage,” he says, slightly breathless but with conviction.

Oh.

HELL YEAH KIM SAID SEX, ITS HAPPENING.

You’re grinning, “So that means—“

“Just get out of the Kineema, officer.”

You obey, of course. You practically fall out of the car to do so.

Kim is not in as much of a rush as you. He takes the time to properly shut off the Kineema and fix his shirt before cooly sliding out of the driver's seat, locking the door behind him.

He’s doing this on purpose, you think, to wind you up even more, and it’s working. You’re barely able to get the keys out of your pocket and the fact that you don’t drop them despite your shaking hands is a testament to your determination to get Kim into your apartment.

The door opens and you turn to him to offer some sort of polite hospitality because despite the circumstances, it occurs to you that this is the lieutenant’s first time in your home.

You are pushed into the wall before you have a chance to say anything. (Smart thinking on his part.)

Immediately picking up from where you two left off, Kim pulls you down to his height, his lips finding yours once more. The second time around is a bit slower, there’s a chance for you to savor each other. You notice how soft his lips feel, can taste the lingering Smokes Astra on his tongue. He must have had his single daily cigarette already, a testament to how bad his case must have been.

Now, instead of solitude, he’s choosing to spend his evening with you.

You spend a moment wondering if he chose right, before you feel his knee pressing between your legs and you keel forward, breaking the kiss to moan into his shoulder. 

Unable to see it, you instead feel his amused grin as he traces the outline of your ear with his mouth. Your knees feel weak and you cling to the back of his jacket for support. His steady hands are the only things keeping you up, thumbs rubbing circles over your arms. Even through the gloves he can feel the girth of them.

You had the suspicion before, but you’re pretty sure he’s into your biceps. Mentally, you give yourself an aces high for managing to keep in shape from your coaching days.

It takes a lot of effort for you to keep yourself together though as his hands start to wander to your chest, tracing the curvature of each muscle as they go. You’re not going to let Kim do all the work, are you?

The thought jumpstarts your limbs again. You feel his breathing hitch when you yank his shirt up and finally,  _ finally _ feel the heat of him beneath your fingers. It is glorious. You already knew he was kind of lean, leaner than you anyway, but there’s definitely a hardness there that he hides beneath that big jacket of his. You marvel at the feel of it, of him, as your hand wanders from his hip to the small of his back.

The entire time you’ve been here, still practically in your doorway, it’s mostly been you being reduced to a breathy moaning mess. Kim’s as composed as ever. If it hadn’t been for that hitch earlier, you wouldn’t have guessed he was actually into this.

“H-hey,” you pull back a little to look at him, hands still beneath his shirt hovering just above his waist.

“Hmm?” he inquires with a raised eyebrow, his hands rest comfortably on your chest.

You try to concentrate on your question. “Are you…” it trails off, unable to push past your suddenly growing anxiety.

“Am I…?” his mouth thins to a firm line. He’s not going to make this easy for you, or maybe he just really doesn’t know where you’re going with this. You do have a tendency to go off on wild tangents at the weirdest times.

You swallow. “Are you, uh, you know, enjoying… this…?” you drag out the last word to shoot a meaningful look at the lack of space between the two of you.

A moment’s pause.

He breathes out, “Really.” His eyes narrow dangerously.

When you look at him helplessly, he sighs, his eyebrows raising in defeat. He’s given into something. What exactly that something is, you’re not entirely sure. It seems to be in your favor though as he looks up to you, “Okay, yes, Harry. I am, in fact, enjoying myself.”  _ I wouldn’t be here otherwise. _

You’re still tense, despite you hearing his unsaid words. “That’s, hmm, that’s great,” you say and you can’t help the nervous way your fingers start fidgeting. Kim stifles a reaction at the sensation, you can feel it, but he does not rush you as you attempt to articulate.

“So… what can I do to, you know, make it more enjoyable for you?”

The dangerous look is back, but it’s less lethal and more challenging this time. “Hmm… I wonder, what  _ can _ you do?”

You look down at him, considering. You… might have an idea.

It starts with you kissing Kim again and he hums approvingly against your mouth. Third time’s the charm and you take a moment to marvel at how well your lips move against his now. Then, with one hand still at his waist and the other arm wrapping around him, you draw him closer to you, getting briefly distracted by the sensation of the two of you touching from the chest down, to then turn both of you around with more enthusiasm than was probably necessary so that Kim’s back smacks lightly against the wall.

He makes an odd noise that you quickly swallow with another kiss, not ready to be discouraged. Oh no, you have to keep going, else your rationality will catch up and stop you. You take his wrist, right beneath the glove, with the hand you had at his waist to pin it against the wall next to him. A finger traces over his pulse there and you feel it jump.

You can’t help your grin at the small victory. A foolish mistake. Kim uses the opening to drag his teeth across your bottom lip and your focus shatters for a hot second.

Oh, were you always into that? Well, guess you are at any rate.

Wait, wait! You’re supposed to be making  _ him _ lose his composure. You can’t let him distract you!

Still, it’s really hard to remember what your original plan was when he starts using his tongue as well and like  _ that _ .

With a tremendous effort, you shift your focus back to your hand still pinning Kim’s wrist to the wall. You move it slowly up, into the glove, gently pushing it off until there’s nothing left between your hand and Kim’s. You run your thumb against his naked palm and he shivers. He couldn’t stop it this time.

The glove falls to the floor, immediately forgotten.

Pulling apart just a bit, you admire Kim’s ungloved hand. You never noticed it before, but your hand is bigger than his. It’s so easy to see with your fingers entwined like this. You run a hand along a callus of his, formed from what you know were countless nights of shooting practice. Kim silently watches you do this, and because you can, you bring the back of his hand to your lips.

He is unimpressed with your sappy romantic gesture.

However, he does seem vaguely amused by your rapt interest in his hand. His gaze shifts from your clasped hands to your face. You cannot look away as he, knowing he has your attention now, brings up his yet still gloved hand and turns his head slightly to grip the edge of a finger between his teeth, his eyes never once leaving yours as he slides off the glove in one swift movement.

Oh yeah, you are definitely into whatever he does with his teeth.

He takes the glove from his mouth with his newly freed hand just to carelessly drop it on the floor next to it’s pair.

A part of you, a silly unhelpful part, perks up at the sight. “Oh, we can put those somewhere safer if you–” the words die on your tongue at Kim’s bare hand on the side of your neck.

His thumb brushes against the underside of your jaw. “Your bedroom, Harry?”

You can’t seem to form an intelligible response to that, your mind blanks trying to imagine what’s about to happen.

Realizing that it’s a futile effort, because it’s going to happen anyway and you definitely want it to, you instead silently take a step back to lead Kim by hand down the hallway.

—

Your bedroom is a mess but it’s not the same disaster as your Whirling-in-Rags one. Kim seems considerably less likely to bolt out the nearest door at the sight of it.

In all honesty though, you think he’s too busy pushing you down onto the bed to notice anything else. 

Your blazer did not make the trip. It was pulled off and tossed aside somewhere between the door and the bed. Kim’s jacket was another casualty that had followed shortly after.

Now, Kim looks down at you through the darkness of the bedroom with you on your back, pinned beneath his legs.

He looks really cool at this angle, you think.

“You look so cool right now, Kim,” you say out loud because self restraint was never your thing.

There’s a smirk on his lips as he pulls off his shirt, revealing a smattering of chest hair. He tosses the shirt over his shoulder before he leans down towards you.

His arms rest on either side of your head. “I’d return the compliment, but I admit, I can’t actually see you that well right now.” He adjusts his glasses which slipped a bit from the removal of his shirt. They are definitely staying on though, he wants to see as much of this as he can.

You bring your hand to the back of his head and revel in the feeling of running your fingers through his hair again.

“Then I guess you just have to come closer,” you say, grinning, before pulling him down even more on top of you.

Hold on, you realize, in the middle of your tongue in Kim’s mouth again, that there’s a problem.  _ Your _ shirt is still on.

It proves to be a very difficult task to try to unbutton your shirt while kissing Kim and keeping him as close to you as possible. You don’t want to break the contact if you can’t help it and Kim doesn’t seem in a rush to get you naked, content with memorizing the curves of you through your clothes. It must be a different experience without the gloves.

Frustration soon overtakes you though. You can’t wait any more, wanting to have as much of Kim’s skin against yours. It’s practically a need. You growl into his mouth before grabbing the two halves of your shirt and  _ pulling. _

You succeed, the buttons go flying. It is a lot easier to slip off now while still keeping Kim on you.

However, Kim draws back at your antics, looking down at your exposed chest with a slightly baffled expression.

“That was impressive,” he comments, “but also rather excessive.”

You watch as his baffled expression slowly turns into something else. One of his fingers slowly traces down your sternum and you realize with a hint of satisfaction, that it’s admiration.

“You like it,” you tease, playfully sweeping a hand over your very hairy chest.

He scoffs and you’re about to apologize for potentially ruining the mood, but your apology breaks off into a moan when Kim drags his crotch  _ just so _ against yours. It’s a delicious friction that robs you of most, if not all, capacity for higher thought.

There’s nothing you can do as he leans down close to your ear. “I do,” he breathes.

Oh Harry, you’re a goner.

–

Two days later, you are back in Precinct 41 sitting at your desk.

“What a fucking miracle, you’re actually doing work.”

You look up to see Jean looming over your desk. Despite the harsh words, you can see the bemusement in his expression. It softens his anger, just a touch.

The good mood you woke up in is really hard to hide. Your entire day off yesterday was spent with Kim and you can’t stop basking in the warm memory of it. You may have woken up alone this morning (he had to go home eventually), but the effect he has on you… you think you could punch a bear today.

Jean’s eyebrows shoot up when a realization hits him.

“Oh– No, wait– Did you,” he pauses, too appalled to properly parse his thoughts. This wasn’t what he was expecting to think about this morning. ”Did you fuck or something? Did someone actually–”

He’s saved from continuing that line of questioning as Kim passes by and Jean turns to him. You freeze.

“Kitsuragi, does Harry look like he got laid to you?”

Kim gives you the briefest of once-overs before looking back at Jean. His face gives nothing away. “Yes,” he answers.

That’s enough for Jean.

“Hrm. I see. Well, congrats I guess,” Jean says before walking away, rubbing his neck and muttering about how he himself needs to get some.

You wince as you watch Jean go. Nervously, you chance a furtive glance at Kim. You know he keeps his professional and personal lives very separate, this was probably not a good way to start your… new relationship.

To your surprise though, Kim is smiling a smile only you can see, “I’ll see you tonight, detective.” The words are quiet, for you and you only. He does not spare you any lingering looks or touches when he returns to his own desk. No, those are for later, when the two of you are alone. The thought really gets you going.

Hell yeah, you think, you could punch  _ two _ bears.


End file.
